Ruby Rucker
Ruby Rucker is a character in We're Not Okay. She serves as the comic relief. She is 15 and in 10th grade. Personality Ruby is a cheerful and optimistic teenage girl. Ruby is unphased by people's harmful words. Ruby has yet to express sadness, but she can be aggressive, especially when someone talks trash about Andrew. Ruby is very loud. Which is ironic because she plays the bass, a quiet instrument. Ruby is often self-centered. Even though she cares deeply about her boyfriend, she cares mostly about herself. One of the reasons why Ruby got together with Andrew is because she knows that Andrew will get her whatever she wants. Ruby still cares, but she seems to be self obsessed and a drama queen. Relationships 'Andrew Miller: '''Ruby and Andrew are in a romantic relationship together. Ruby is overprotective of her boyfriend, even though Andrew is more than capable of defending himself. Ruby will screech at whoever lays any fingers on her "Andyy~". 'Jason Jackson: 'Ruby and Jason share a friendship together. Ruby was particularly fond of Jason when he successfully retrieved the skirt she wanted. Jason isn't sure if Ruby is a real emo or a scene kid. '''Lucy Shade: '''Ruby and Lucy have a complicated relationship. Ruby is somewhat annoying to Lucy. Lucy and Ruby have Life Skills Class together, and much to Lucy's demise, Ruby "messes everything up". Ruby and Lucy act completely different from each other, Lucy is negative and quiet, and Ruby is cheerful and loud. '''Chester Brown: '''Not much is known about the relationship between Chester and Ruby. Ruby enjoys to tease Chester about his feelings for Raven. '''Raven Hall: '''Ruby and Raven easily hit it off together. Raven, being in the same Life Skills class as Lucy and Ruby grew closer with them. Later, when Raven went to Lucy's house to practice, Ruby and Raven had a conversation together. Trivia * Ruby is currently the character with the most speaking lines. * She is the name founder of her band. * Her favorite bands/artists are Fall Out Boy, Paramore, and Melanie Martinez. Quotes ''"I'm Ruby Rucker. I'm taken to Andyyy..." Ruby introducing herself. "If you know the boy band, The Wanted, well, we're the UNWanted!" "Jason! You went blank for a bit. Are you okay?" "Andyy! Look! I NEED this!" "Um, actually, I saw it first." "Thank you so much Jason! You too Andrew." "A LOT. SOO many of those normie girls are entering. They don't even play any instruments! They just do a little dance routine with sassy moves. We have GOT to beat Ashlee and Bridget. Ugh." ''Ruby talking about the contestants in the Battle of the Bands. ''"YOU! Your STUPID BOYFRIEND beat up MY ANDY!" "Ha! Served them right!" "That's my Andy! Get 'em!" "So... Chester. You've got a little bit of a crush on the new girl? What's her name? Raven?" "Whee! Lucy! You'll never guess what we're doing today in Life Skills!" "Aren't you EXCITED, Lucy?" "Why not? We ARE failing this class, and extra credit would be nice to help boost our grade up a little bit." "We should make CUPCAKES!" "We're making cupcakes!" "Chester, I heard that you got Raven's number? How on Earth did you ever do that?" "Yep! That's my Andy!" "I want to play something that involves a lot of bass in the song! I'm tired of not having any bass being heard!" Category:Characters Category:Sophmores